


Last Friday Night

by the_me09



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gangbang, Gold Pants of Sex, Limousine Sex, M/M, Multi, You Know the Picture, Young!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony smiled and flipped off the cameras before hopping back in the limo.</p>
<p>“Ready to go boys?” Tony raised an eyebrow at the men in the limo. There were five college buddies of his, and by college buddies he really meant party fiends. They were all older, because, hello, older means hotter, but then again, it wasn’t hard to be older than Tony. </p>
<p>In which Tony is wearing gold pants from a rather <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdekzpkhil1qiu5xgo1_500.jpg">infamous</a> picture of RDJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unsettled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/gifts).



Tony leaned against the limo provocatively. He was waiting for the cameras to get a good look before he went to the next party. His gold pants were all the rage and he knew he could pull them off. He always liked the color gold. Probably picked it up from his pops.

He shook a cigarette out of the box and lit it, letting the fag hang out of his mouth. Wait until his dad saw the paper in the morning. Like it mattered to Tony what his dad thought. He smirked and leaned against the limo, finishing his cigarette leisurely.

Tony smiled and flipped off the cameras before hopping back in the limo.

“Ready to go boys?” Tony raised an eyebrow at the men in the limo. There were five college buddies of his, and by college buddies he really meant party fiends. They were all older, because, hello, older means hotter, but then again, it wasn’t hard to be older than Tony. He was nineteen and soon to graduate.

“Ready when you are, Tony.” Evan, big and blonde, pulled Tony onto his lap with a laugh. They were all a little drunk on their way to the third party of the evening. Tony laughed with them and rubbed himself over Evan with a moan. He was a rugby player and had arms like it.

The limo pulled away with a jerk, tipping Tony into Mark’s lap. He was a football player, burly and handsome, always down for a party. Tony had woken up at his place a few times after crazy football parties. They all laughed and chuckled, murmurs passing around over Tony’s head as he mouthed lazily at the bulge in Mark’s pants. He was pretty impressive for a rumored steroid user.

A hand moved over Tony’s ass, squeezing him experimentally. He grinned and wiggled. “Come on boys, you can do better than that.” He smirked up at Mark and got just what he wanted. Mark cupped the back of his head and pulled him up into a kiss, hot and demanding. Tony gave back as good as he got, kissing Mark hungrily, biting at those pink lips. Someone else slapped his ass and laughter reverberated around him as he rolled his hips.

Raleigh, another blonde with chest muscles that could break concrete, was the first one bold enough to pull out his cock. Tony rubbing his hand over Mark’s bulge before sinking to his knees in front of Raleigh, smirking up at him.

“You’re not shy.” Tony grinned and licked over the head. Raleigh groaned softly and dug his fingers into Tony’s hair. He loved this, loved it when people lost their inhibitions with him. Whether it was sexual or not, he wanted people to just… let go.

It was something he could never do. Not without drugs and alcohol and sex. He had to be on the edge and holding on with one finger before he could let go and even then…

Tony wrapped his lips around the pink veiny cock in front of him and started bobbing his head, he moaned softly when Raleigh thrust his hips lightly, the head of his cock hitting the back of Tony’s throat. He swirled his tongue around the tip before pulling off and moving on to Tiberius. He wasn’t sure if this would get back to Obadiah, but he hoped it wouldn’t.

Tiberius didn’t move to thrust, didn’t grab Tony’s head; he just sat there while Tony licked and sucked on his dick. The only indication he was getting any pleasure out of it was the light panting noises he was making while Tony did his thing.

Before Tiberius could blow his load, Tony moved on to Andy, getting his dick nice and wet. Tony almost wanted to arrange these guys in order of thickness and length, but he thought that might be insulting. He just wanted to see what he was working with. He thought it might be fun to organize them in order from pinkest to purplest cock heads, but that would take too much time, and his own cock was throbbing behind his zipper. These gold pants were really tight after all.

Tony turned back to Evan, who was pumping his cock lazily, and pushed his hand aside to lave his tongue up and down that thick cock. He shivered in anticipation as someone started undoing his pants. This was better.

He tugged his shirt off and threw it behind him as he moved to Mark. The only guy who didn’t have his cock out yet. Tony undid the football players’ pants and his eyes widened at the package in front of him. He wanted that inside him. Definitely. He wrapped his fist around Mark’s prick and started pumping lightly as he licked over the head, catching drops of precum on his tongue. He moaned softly and shifted so the others could get him out of his pants.

With pants that tight he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

There was a murmur of appreciation that went around the limo over his head. He rolled his eyes as the others waited for him to make the rounds with his tongue again. He smirked and moved to Raleigh’s cock again, leaving Mark hanging. Tony could practically feel the throb of Raleigh’s cock on his tongue. Tony pulled off and grinned at the others.

“You boys know I’ve got more than one hole, right?” He pulled a tube of lube out of a compartment and handed it up to Tiberius. “Go wild.” He grinned at them and turned his attention back to Raleigh’s cock. He was going to make Raleigh come first. And then he needed a drink. He was getting too sober for this.

Warm hands manhandled him up onto one of the seats; he was sprawled across Tiberius’ lap with Andy holding his legs apart. Two slick fingers pushed into him with an eagerness that he appreciated. They were chatting and laughing like this was an everyday thing. Maybe it was for them, Tony didn’t hang out with them all that often. And he’d never actually done this before. He’d had threesomes of all sorts, but a gangbang was new.

He put his mouth back to work on Raleigh, moaning and slurping around him, trying to concentrate while a third finger thrust inside him. He rolled his hips to alleviate some of the pressure building at the base of his spine. He had to move, get them deeper.

When Raleigh came it was a surprise to Tony, lost in pleasure as he was. He swallowed as much as he could down, but some escaped over his lips as he gasped for breath. There were at least five fingers in him and he didn’t know who they belonged to, but he needed more than that.

“Is someone ever gonna fuck me?” Tony raised an eyebrow at them, spreading his legs as much as he could without falling off the seat.

“He’s a mouthy slut, isn’t he?” Evan asked with a grin as he switched places with Raleigh. Evan was much more hands on, and Tony appreciated it. He focused on his breathing, on keeping his teeth covered.

Finally they pulled their fingers out of him and a thick cock slid inside him. Tony groaned and nearly choked on Evan’s cock as the person fucking him didn’t give him any time to get used to their thickness. He started fucking Tony deep and even. His cock was throbbing, rubbing against someone’s thigh and it was enough to have him spasming and coming all over the seats. The man fucking him made a choked noise.

“Fuck, he’s tight.” It was Tiberius. Tony was too lost in the haze of his orgasm to know if they were wearing condoms, but he supposed it didn’t matter because he’d had all their cocks in his mouth. Tony felt the hot rush of Tiberius’ come inside him. He pulled off Evan’s cock to take a breath and found his face covered in come as Evan jerked himself off rough and fast. Tony panted and gasped as someone else slid inside him easily. Evan traded places with someone and another cock was unceremoniously put in Tony’s mouth.

He shuddered in pleasure, his young body perfectly willing to rise to the occasion. His cock was throbbing again and leaking precome over someone’s thigh underneath him. Everything was a haze of pleasure and need. He could hear grunting and someone slapped his ass. There were hands running over his, his hips, his ass, spreading him wider, someone was rubbing his shoulders, someone else’s hand was on the back of his head.

Tony came a second time as he felt a streak of come hit his back. Someone was jerking off over him. He shuddered in ecstasy as the person behind him slammed deep. He swallowed obediently when his mouth was flooded with come. He flopped to the side when they were finished with him. Two more spurts of come landed on his chest and face.

He couldn’t really open his eyes, for fear of the come sticking to his eyelashes getting inside. He heard them murmuring and someone ruffled his hair and the doors opened and closed. He found a cloth to wipe his face off with and when he looked around the limo everyone was gone. He pulled a bottle of whisky out of the wet bar and took a few swigs as he cleaned himself up.

It was fun while it lasted.

Tony pulled on his gold pants and his shirt, making sure he was presentable enough even though he smelled like booze and sex. He climbed out of the limo, ready for the pictures with a grin plastered on his face.


End file.
